


earnest

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [108]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, or attempts at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel likes playing with crowley's hair
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel, implied acg
Series: gomens drabble hell [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	earnest

**Author's Note:**

> i want more focus on the c/g in a/c/g pwease as an az kinnie let me see them be happy

gabriel is enthusiastic. _very_ enthusiastic. 

in most things, he excels - exercise, paperwork, and putting on the airs of a well-to-do businessman. with his clever little wristwatches, and his shiny, clean loafers. his suits and ties, and cashmere jogging suits.

braiding crowley's hair is _not_ something he excels at.

(still, he's determined.)

"you'll rip it right out if you keep tugging that hard." crowley sneers, curled in on himself, with his knees to his chest, arms bundling them close for some sort of moral support. clearly, he isn't enjoying this as much as gabriel had insisted he would. 

"if you'd just hold your head still, i wouldn't have to tug in the first place!" gabriel defends himself, and his crushed honor. pulling his fingers free from loose curls, and grabbing for the comb to even things out a little, start from a blank slate again. crowley makes an audible scoffing sound in the back of his throat, but doesn't say much more than that, leaning back without even needing instruction. gabriel doesn't know how to thank him, but his chest tightens with a bright, golden white feeling, so he decides a careful kiss to the back of his head will have to do. followed up by cautious brushing, the teeth of the comb scraping sweetly, soothingly over crowley's scalp.

crowley sighs, "that's better. finally got the hang of it, eh, big guy?"

gabriel pauses for a moment, and crowley can practically _hear_ him trying to think. "i'm big?"

"'course," crowley snorts, keeping quiet until gabriel resumes his combing. "big, tough, brawny - i could go on. got a whole list of adjectives for you."

gabriel rustles the mass of scarlet tresses, eventually giving up on braiding, and pulling his hair into a neat bun. possibly the neatest crowley's ever been.

"aziraphale would have more. adjectives, i mean. he always wins scrabble." he says, sitting back and admiring his work. crowley glances to his hand mirror, smiles softly - something that has gabriel's pulse tripping over its own feet with pride - and pulls a few stray curls loose to frame his face. 

"you make us play it just so he can win at _something,_ don't you?" he asks, eyes crinkling at their corners with a love too tender to speak aloud. too tender, and too _embarrassing,_ admittedly.

gabriel shrugs, "i got tired of watching him lose at mario kart, what can i say?"

and crowley clambers up on the sofa beside him, pushing a stack of pillows aside, and climbing into his lap. "you're sweet, underneath it all."

gabriel accepts him eagerly, hands working to stroke over his back, fingers tracing along his spine, feeling up a body that seems so fragile against his own. "yeah? what else?"

"sweet, and clumsy, and a big, dumb, silly oaf." crowley kisses his cheek, aching for a followup of his lips. "and mine."

gabriel gives him what he wants, humming with the soft, silky press of a thin little mouth, and mumbling out a faint, "yours,"

**Author's Note:**

> i care them 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
